Orginisation 13
by Airstrike
Summary: Hello! XD A little story lot for my friend Jack who created his own group and set n such! His ideas, I write them! See! Thats Teamwork for ya! XD Have a lil read! Rated for violance! I ain't too good on gore though... .
1. Nightshift

_S_am - Alright. Before you read this, I have things to say.

1 Orginisation 13 does **NOT **belong to me! The whole Project is my friends! I just write them for him! .

2 Nightshift also **ISN'T MINE!!** Once again, he belongs to my friend! If he was mine do you really think I'd let him do this?!

I could've said all of that in the Disclaimer, but we all know what they say so I'll say them now... I do not own Transformers... otherwise I'd be a happy bunny... ugh.. bunnies... ¬.¬

* * *

_Designation - Airstrike_

_Designation - Sky Shadow_

_Designation - Unknown _

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Striked_

"Go on Striker!"

Bullet smiled, watching the rolling cameras as they focused on the jet in first place. The silver subaru took his place at a layby, picking up some tools and placing them out ready. The race was almost over and he needed to be ready to repair his friend as he crossed the line.

Outside, a black jet sped towards the hovering white line in space, only visible by the red stripes on it's wing tips and its dark grey turbines. Two blue insignias shone on the top of the wings as it sped past the finish line. The crowed cheered as the winner powered down, coming to an abrupt stop as the other jets and helicopters joined him over the line.

In the second line of the crowd, another black form watched on, eyeing up the finished contenders. It scanned them all one at a time, searching for their strenghs and weaknesses. Finally, the form stopped on the winning black jet. Once its scan was complete, the figure backed out of the crowd, disappearing into the shadows behind them. The crowd burst into cheer as the first jet transformed, chanting his name repeatidly.

"**Airstrike! Airstrike! Airstrike! Airstrike**!"

"They're singing my song..." Airstrike smiled, taking a bow as his smaller silver friend joined him. This is where he loved to be. The winner of a championship and with his best friend. Bullet clapped his friend on the back.

"Ya creamed them!"

"Well duh!" Airstrike crossed his arms over his cockpit "What did you expect me to cross the line in? Second?"

"Lets hear it for the winner and champion for the third year in a row, Airstrike!" The crowed cheered again and the jet held up his hands to the crowd, waving at everyone.

* * *

Hours passed. The crowd had dispirsed and the other opponants had left. Airstrike took one last look at the now abandoned area. His attention shifted to a form, standing in the shadows of one of the seating areas. The figure scowled at him, leaning against the wall of the area. Airstrike blinked, and the form was gone. He looked around, only to find himself alone. Shaking his head and deeming it a trick on his memory core, he turned, returning to his designated pit area.

"Another one bites the dust ey Strike?"

"Hmm?" Airstrike turned, seeing Bullet all packed and ready to go "Oh.. yeah. If you wanna go I'll erm.. catch you up I wanna check something out"

Bullet looked at his friend confused "Yeah sure... Meet me in the Nebulos Asteroid Belt in a few breems?"

Airstrike smiled and nodded. Bullet took one last look at his friend then left the room. He could take care of himself.

"Later Striker!"

"Later..."

As soon as he knew he was alone, Airstrike headed for the place he had seen the figure.

* * *

The bandstand was silent. He was alone now. The cleaners had been and gone, everyone had left.

"H-hello?" The dark jet rounded a corner into the commentators booth. Two microphones sat on a freshly cleaned desk, their chrome tips shining brightly in the starlight. Airstrike looked around, optics landing on the same figure in the corner of the room. He approached him.

"You got a problem with me?"

The figure said nothing. The other black jet just met Airstrikes gaze and scowled. Airstrike's optics narrowed as he came closer.

"Look, if you had a friend in that race and he lost, don't take it out on me! Just tell them to do better next time!"

Still the form said nothing. Pushing itself off the wall, it transformed, speeding out of the room and into the depths of space. Airstrike followed in suit and joined the pursuit.

"Hey! Get back here I ain't finished with you!"

The form sped up, running so it was just infront of the champion. Airstrike followed, not noticing that he was being lead further and further away from the race track. There was a small noise, something of a chuckle from the leader who suddenly stopped, turning at lightning speed and transforming. Airstrike just managed to stop in time and transform as the shadow lashed out at him. He just managed to block the blow before he was struck again.

"Woah! Whats your problem pal?!"

"_Goodbye..._"

"What?!"

Airstrike gasped as the other moved faster than his optics could register, hitting him square in the chest. The jet bent over, catching his breath as the form struck again, this time in his back. The hit threw him to the ground, winding him and clouding his sensors.

Energon was drawn as the tip of a black blade collided with the red stripes on top of the downed jets back, causing him to cry out in pain. It struck again and again, metal and circuitry breaking away from his body. Airstrike screamed again as he felt the blade slice right through his leg, leaving a large crack through it. He saw one of his black wings fly past, his blue insignia sliced neatly in half.

"S-stop! Please!" His plea was ignored as the attacks continued. He couldn't even see his attacker! The black blurr sped round again, the hilt of its large weapon striking the back of Airstrikes helm. Airstrike gritted his teeth, using all his might to stand back up so he could attempt to run or fight back. His victory was short lived though as the blurr stopped behind him, gripping his shoulder tightly. Airstrike shook as he hissed into his audio.

"_Scream..."_

Airstrike screamed as the large, deadly blade struck a final time, pushing its way through his circuitry and coming back out just below his neck. Energon dripped from the jets mouth as he looked down, his optics flickering as the blade tip oozed with his own fluids. His breathing quickened as he fourght to stay concious. The large sword had sliced clean through his entire frame with ease. He could see the weapon. The top of it had some sort of red and green crystal-like substance attached to it...

He gasped weakly as the figure behind him pulled the blade out slowly, wiggling it to open the wound even more. Once it was out, Airstrike felt a large push as he was kicked over to the ground. It was the last thing he felt as he lost conciousness, his feet buckling under his weight.

_"Pathetic..."_

The form above him frowned, wiping some of the energon that had resided on his blade on the ground. Holding the weapon high above his head, he prepaired to strike the finishing blow, but he was stopped by a gunshot. Looking forward, another black jet stood not too far infront, a blaster pointed upwards at the twinkling stars above. Smoke rose from the barrel as the new comers red visor flashed in anger, meeting the small crack on the corner. The sword lowered, its owner scowling at the intruder.

_"Sky Shadow..."_

Sky Shadow lowered his weapon, his other hand balled into a fist as he glanced at the once proud jet laying still at the others feet.

"Nightshift... Why did you do this to my brother!"

Nightshift said nothing. He smirked, moving his blade to the tip of Airstrikes damaged wing. He applied pressure, carefully slicing around the blue insignia. Sky Shadow stood firm as metal struck metal, releasing a high pitched squeal as it was bitten into. The dark jet finished his work, kicking up the insignia and grabbing it in mid-air. He took one last look at the dying mech before transforming, speeding away before Sky could stop him. He was gone in a blink of an optic. Sky Shadow dropped his weapon, rushing over to the fallen jet, quickly surveying over the damage. He panicked, picking him up and opening a private connection.

* * *

_-Sam!-_

Sam jumped, reciving the call. She put her small cube on the table infront of her before replying.

_-Sky?-_

_-Yeah its me... listen I need you to meet me at these co-ordinates!-_

_-Why whats happened?-_

_-I haven't got time for questions! Please just meet me he's dieing!-_

_-Who's dieing Sky?!-_

_-Airstrike! He's been attacked!-_

_-What!? Hang on I'm on my way!-_

"Where you going commz?" Syndrome walked into the common room as Sam stood up, running for the door. Sam didn't answer, grabbing her jetpack and rushing out the airlock.

* * *

"Come on bro.. just stay with me... please..."

Sky Shadow hobbled through an asteroid belt, Airstrike by his side, fluids leaking out of the huge wound on his chest. Thankfully, the attack hadn't hit his spark, but the damage he had sustained in the short time of meeting Nightshift was fatel. Wires sparked angrily as energon ran over them, meeting the chipped black paint. It continued to run down to the pool that was spilling out of his leg, where it mixed with the oil spewing out from the cut and destroyed lines. Reaching the designated area he stopped, waiting for Sam. He couldn't be seen by the other Freelancers. They didn't even know he existed. Not even his dieing brother which he held beside him knew he existed.

Sighing, Sky Shadow set him down on the flattest asteroid around and waited. The belt was quiet, no noise at all except the intakes he could hear Airstrike taking. They hitched, following a patten. Breathe, breathe, hitch, breathe... Sky sat next to the large rock, his hands shaking as he listened. His brother's breathing was weakening every second he waited. Unconchously, he touched his crack on the side of his deep red visor. What was taking her so long!?

"Airstrike!"

Ahh... there she was...

"Oh my god... Sky what happened!?"

Sky Shadow stood up, running a hand down his brothers arm. He tried his best to stay calm, but his voice still wavered.

"I-I can't explain now... Get Skartplug and Syndrome here. Cannonball too to carry him back. I'll meet you later when he's stable"

Sam nodded, sending a radio call back to base. Sky Shadow kissed the top of his brothers helm before silently taking his leave. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to, otherwise he'd be found. He wouldn't be much of an assassian if an entire team knew about him, especially with the mouth Bullet had. No, to keep his bro safe, he had to be unknown to the others. But right now, he felt like a bounty hunter. Right now, nothing mattered except one thing.

Revenge.

Sky's visor flashed menecingly as he took out his own black energon sword, gripping its deep blue handle. Airstrikes name was engraved into the hilt. It was a reminder on why he kept the way he was. He held it at arms length, his other hand reaching up and taking out a second blade, identical to the first

"Nightshift..." He crossed the two blades, holding them out infront of him.

"You'll pay for this..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_S_am - O.o How the heck am I meant to end this?! Erm... Enjoy and I hope you await the next part?... I dunno! . Alright I gotta shoot before I'm perminantly banned off of the school computers for disobaying orders... again...

_-Connection Temporarily Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	2. Berserker

_S_am - Who killed Soldier Boi? -puts the tune on- Yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu! XD Heh... Ok I'll just get down to it I think seeing as I won't let any of the others see it... Sky would kill me... Don't think I need a disclaimer! It was on my other one! XD Roll it!

_Designation - Sky Shadow_

_Designation - Airstrike_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Berserker_

-Skartplug! Skarts come in!-

Skartplug put down his datapad, opening a comm link. It had been a while since Sam had radioed him sounding so distressed. The last time she had Flash and Napalm had fallen captive under the Decepticons...

-Yes commander?-

-I need you to round up Cannonball and Syndrome and meet me at these co-ordinates!-

The medbot blinked -Can I ask the reason?-

-Strikers been hurt! It's bad Skartplug really bad! He's hardly breathing and not moving! Plus he's bleeding everywhere! I-I was just going for a wander when I found him! Please just hurry!-

-Yes ma'am!-

Without another thought, Skartplug jumped up, rushing around to grab several medical supplies. On a stroke of luck, Syndrome wandered into the medbay.

"Whats happenin Skarts?"

"Syndrome! I need you and Cannonball to come with me! Airstrikes been attacked and by the panic in Sam's voice it isn't good"

"What?!"

"Exactly! Now be useful and get the big lug whilst I finish getting what I'll need!"

Syndrome saluted, then ran back out the door towards the training room. Skartplug sighed, then returned to picking up his tools. It wasn't an unusual thing for Airstrike to be in his medbay, but this had to be the first time he'd been attacked. The other times that either Airstrike or his partner Bullet had wound up under his care was because of their own damn fault trying out completely meaningless stunts!

Grabbing the last of the supplies, Skartplug supspaced them all, just as Syndrome and Cannonball bolted through the door. The large green mech seemed surprisingly calm, although not too long ago the sound of explosions had been heard. Obviously, the little blue can had gotten the best of him again.

"You ready?"

Skartplug nodded "Ready when you are"

"Lets head out then. Syndrome, take point" Syndrome nodded, allowing Skartplug to walk infront of him. He was known as a carefree mech in his off time, but when something as serious as this came up, none of his usual attitude shone through.

-Sam, Me and the others are heading out now!-

-Just hurry Skarts I don't think he's gonna live much longer!-

-Alright Sam! Just calm down!-

* * *

"Just hurry..." Sam dabbed the large open gash on the dieing jets chest again with her sweatband. She hadn't been prepaired when Sky Shadow had radioed her, so she was just using whatever she had handy. She'd had the sense to grab a shrinker before hand, she'd put three of her four sweatbands over the slice on his leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding and the forth, which happened to be her white yin yang band, she was using to try and clean the heavy wound on Airstrikes front. The jet hadn't made a single movement since she had arrived, and that was one of the many things that scared her. He was barely alive, that she did know. Airstrike was the type of mech that wasn't able to sit around for long, meaning if he wasn't making any movement, he wasn't right or it was Syndrome impersonating him, which was almost impossible seeing as he couldn't morph into transformers with wings easily.

"S-Sam?"

Sam jumped, looking up at the jet. Airstrike coughed, spluttering energon on the rock he was laying on.

"Airstrike... don't worry it's gonna be alright. Skartplug and Syndrome are on their way do just.. hang in there ok?"

"B-Bullet... wh-" he trailed off with a series of coughs, bringing up more fluid on the rock beside him. Sam sighed, wiping his faceplates. The black jet whimpered in pain, his optics glazed and his teeth gritted together. Sam couldn't do anything for him until the others arrived. She wanted to run off and find Sky Shadow to get some more information but she couldn't leave him alone.

"What happened Strike..."

"B-black... jet... H-he ah... he att-acked me... t-then left me to die..."

"Did you get a name?"

The jet coughed again, shaking his helm weakly as his optics flickered. Sam blinked. Sky Shadow... He wouldn't attack his own brother... would he? Chris had done it to her, but it was a human thing which she still didn't completely understand, and to be honest she didn't really want to. The dieing jet whimpered again, a small squeak of pain escaping his raptured vocaliser. Sam sighed, returning to her cleaning of the energon. Her white sweatband was blue, completely soaked through from the life blood Airstrike was leaking out. The three she had wrapped onto his leg were also stained.

"Just hang on Strike... the others will be here soon..."

* * *

"Nightshift! Where are you hiding! Come out here and face me!"

A dark form shifted from behind a rock, coming optic to visor with an angered jet. An energon sword sat on both of the warriors backs, their tips gleaming at each other menacingly. Nightshift smirked.

"I knew you'd come and find me Sky Shadow..."

Sky Shadow balled his hands into fists as he advanced on the other jet. Nightshifts smile faded, his optics scowling as the visored jet stopped not too far infront of him.

"Why did you do it... Why hurt Airstrike? He's never been a threat to you..."

"To lure you out... We all know you stalk him to make sure he's alright..."

"What?"

A second form came out from behind the asteroids. The mech was bulky, an evil smile covering his faceplates. A large, double barrelled blaster sat in his hand, his finger twitching by the trigger. Nightshift's smirk returned, his arms crossing over his chestplate as he saw the slight slash of panic setting on the Sky Shadows faceplates.

"Surely you remember my partner Beserker, Sky? He's come to help me..."

Sky backed away, his fists reducing. Beserker twitched his optic ridges, laughing darkly as he approached the intruder. The black jet gulped, moving away further. Before he could register anything, the bulky mech had his arm around his throat, the gun to his audio.

"Long time no see traitor! How you been? It's been quiet since you've been gone!" His dark smile grew "I've been bored to death..."

"My business isn't with you Beserker... it's with your comrade..."

"Awah! And here I thought you'd be happy to see me again! And you know it's commander to you Sky... I would let Nightshift finish you, but where's the fun in that? You know how much I hate to watch..."

"How about..." Nightshift pushed himself off the rock he was leaning on, sliding over, his blade glaring at the trapped jet menacingly as he slowly brought it up to rest the sharp edge on his shoulder plates "We both give him a warm welcome... and a hasty goodbye"

Then he was gone. Sky Shadow looked around for the other jet, but wasn't able to dodge as the blade appeared again, slicing a clean cut across his chestplates. Beserker pushed the black jet forward, landing several hits into his back. Sky's visor flashed as he dodged another hit from the speeding jet, then as he backflipped, avoiding a series of laser shots from the juggernaut. He landed neatly on an asteroid, but didn't have time to breathe before he had to move again, another burst of gunfire pushing through his audios.

"Hey Traitor!"

Sky Shadow turned. Big mistake. The black jet gritted his teeth as a shot smacked into his visor, smashing it completely. He wanted to scream, but didn't. He didn't want to give his two attackers the pleasure. Instead, he looked up at them, Energon running down his face, two dim yellow optics meeting the two pairs of red. The two stood together again. Beserker shifted his finger on the trigger. He was restless, pumping with energy. Sky Shadow panted silently, catching his breath as Nightshift's sword moved. The black jet looked round, just in time to avoid the spark shattering hit before he sliced his already bleeding chestplate in two. He faltered, his leg twisting in a crooked direction as he landed. Several circuits snapped and the metal twisted, breaking apart easily from the pressure. Sky Shadow gasped, loosing his balance and falling onto his front painfully.

He didn't have time to stand up before he felt a heavy foot on his back. Beserker laughed, his frame shaking and twitching in anticipation. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. The black jet shut his optics tightly as he felt the large gun hit him in the back, right on top of his spark. He knew this was the end. He heard the weapon charging up, the device humming to life.

"No."

"What?"

"I said No..."

The weapon powered down. Sky Shadow opened his optics, the weight lifting from his back. He gasped as the juggarnaut landing a blow before returning to the other black jet. Nightshift scowled.

"Leave him here... That'll be enough punishment from us for abandoning the cause for now. But..." Nightshift bent down, leaning on the hilt of his sword.

"Perhaps now he'll think twice before trying to find us again... seeing as no one in Orginisation 13 wants him alive." he smirked "You sealed your own fate the day you left the cause Sky... because now 11 other bots are looking for you including the trine... and you know they won't be as generous as we are... So long Sky Shadow... We will meet again... you can bet on it."

And then they were gone in a blink of an optic. Sky Shadow whimpered, gritting his teeth as he painfully stood, smoke rising from his back. Once he was upright, the black jet slowly moved towards an asteroid, his damaged leg dragging behind him. He stumbled forwards, landing back on the ground. He yelped, energon bleeding out from his chestplate, the scarred remains of his visor digging into the sides of his helm.

Gathering up his strength, the black jet pushed himself back onto his feet, shutting his optics tightly as he applied pressure to his wounded leg. The assassian took a few steps before stumbling again, landing flat on a jaggid asteroid on his broken chestplate. Several pointed rocks pushed against the metal, bending and slicing it as he attempted to push himself up again. Once again, Sky Shadow pushed himself up, but didn't even manage to make it to his feet before crashing back down onto the rocks. He shut his optics, panting quietly as pain rattled through his circuitry. There was a noise from nearby, then a surprised gasp before he managed to hear someone speak.

"Sky? Shit Sky what happened?!"

Sam. She'd came looking for him like she said she would. Sky Shadow shook his head slightly, turning his neck towards the 3/4 Cybertronion.

"S-s... shut off your audios for a second..."

"What? Why?"

"Please... J-just... just do it"

Sam shrugged, turning her audios off. She nodded as the jet shook, screaming in pain at the top of his vocaliser. His hands balled into pained fists and his body tensed, energon still spewing out of the three main wounds on his frame. He eventually quietened down, his optics shut tightly. Sam onlined her audios again, shifting the backpack she was carrying in one hand. She took out a small black device from her pocket, placing it on the jets side. Sam seemed to grow in the jets vision as the shrinker did its job, successfully making him slightly taller than the female.

"S-sorry I... couldn't hold it in any longer... W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come and find you later to find out who attacked Airstrike. And now I wanna know what happened to you"

Sky Shadow's intakes hitched as Sam carefully lifted his broken frame from the asteroid, gently laying him down on the nothingness of space, leaning against the rock. Sam set her load beside him, taking out several tools and medical equipment.

"I had the sense to stop back at base before heading back out. Now, where are you hurt the most?"

"Sam... don't..."

"What?"

"Y-you don't have to... I-I'm fine..."

"Yeah... and Diablos speaks proper english. It ain't gonna happen Sky and you know it. Besides, you've helped me through alot ever since I became commander. No wait... and BEFORE I became commander! The least you can let me do is return the favor!"

"I-I swear Sam... I'm fine!"

"Tuff"

Sky Shadow sighed. He was always fighting a loosing battle when it came to arguing with Sam. She always won. Sam nodded once, crossing her arms over her front in victory. The black jet shook his head slightly.

"You're impossible sometimes..."

"I know" she smiled "Great ain't it? Now where's the damage?"

Sky sighed again, moving his damaged ankle forward for Sam to start work on it. He jumped as Sam applied pressure on it, checking the severity of the wound.

"That hurt?"

The jet nodded. Sam bit her lip, grabbing several more tools from her blue New York Yankees backpack. She also took out some cloths and sterile fluid to clean the wound with.

"Looks like you've broken it to me..."

"Gee... you think?"

"Don't get stressy with me fly boy."

"Sorry... Just hurts..."

"So who did this then? The same twatbag that attacked Strike?"

Sky Shadow nodded, activating his internal diagnostics and scanners. Thankfully, Nightshift hadn't hit anything major with his barrage of attacks, but Beserker had seemed to have knocked his internal repair systems out of sync. Great, that was all he needed.

"So who was it? Where are they from? Why did they do it?"

"His name is Nightshift. He's a deadly warrior from Orginisation 13..."

"Orginisation 13?"

"Mhmm... It's also known as Kenkai, but I haven't heard anyone call it that for years... He's partnered with an ex-demolision bot called Beserker and the two of them roam around, looking for trouble... Nightshift is also known as commander killer... He... he gets Beserker to painfully bully and threaten seperate members of squads into telling them their commander... t-then he assassinates them..."

Sam looked up from her work.

"B-but..."

"I know... thats why you shouldn't be out here without protection..."

"I can protect myself" Sam's eyebrows narrowed over her red eyes as she scowled, looking back down at her work as she welded the metal back into place. Sky Shadow could see how worried she was, pulling her hoodied t-shirt over her arms a little more to cover the commander insignia she had as a birthmark. She also rubbed her thumb over her yin yang necklace, before hiding it under her collar.

"Anyway... Nightshift takes insignias as tropheys... that's why Airstrikes missing the one on his wing... S-speaking of him, is he..."

"He's alright. Skartplug said he's lucky to be alive, but he'll be back to his annoying self in no time"

"Thank Primus..." Sky Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, resting back a little more on the asteroid. Sam examined her work, carefully bending the jets ankle back and forth to check the welding she had done.

"That still hurt?"

"Not as much..."

"Alright! I got it right the first time without Skartplug telling me! Man I'm good!" Sam laughed, picking up her tools and moving towards the jets chestplate. Sky Shadow watched on cautiously until the female caught his optic.

"Sky for god sake relax! No one's out here!"

"I-I know... But it's hard..."

Sam rolled her eyes, wiping round an area of the large chest wound to start welding. The jet tensed, grunting in pain as she started her work. Although Sam had remembered to 'borrow' Skartplugs spare welder, she'd forgotten to grab some pain killers before she'd left quickly. Welding a wound shut was painful, she could vouch for that, but it was either this or the assassian would probably bleed to death. He still wouldn't let her take him to see her ships medic on the fear of the rest of the crew finding out about his presense.

"You still haven't answered me"

"What?"

"Why did they attack Airstrike?"

"Oh... that..." The dark jet gulped, shutting his optics in an attempt to block out the pulsing from the welder. He sighed before speaking again.

"They attacked Airstrike to lure me out..."

"You? Why'd they want you?"

"I used to be the a member of Orginisation 13... Berserker was my commander, I was his... 'apprentice', so to speak. With Nightshift, we were another trine, always in each others company, never apart... I-I was the weakest in the entire clan. Heh... should've known it was only a matter of time before they came for me..."

"Came for you? What are you on about Sky?" Sam looked up from her work, tutting at her lack of straightness. Sky opened his optics again, looking down at the commander as she looked up at him curiously.

"Fenair... He doesn't like the weak... He ordered for me, punished me for being weak. I almost lost my optics from his brutal punishment, thats why I wear a visor. If Nightshift hadn't of repaired me I wouldn't even be here now... I wouldn't be able to see the amount I can without my visor now... heck I wouldn't have that visor if he hadn't got it for me. I was afraid, frightened out of my circuit boards..." Sam looked, seeing in the jets yellow optics something she had never seen in her life. Fear. Then again, she had never actually seen Sky Shadow without his visor, so this was all a change for her.

"I-I ran. Well tried to. Bolts found out, told the rest of my trine and Fenair that I was leaving... t-then they came after me. I managed to escape, but they're still after me... a-all 13 of them... Nightshift and Beserker know Airstrike's my brother... They knew I'd come out from hiding the minute they attacked him... they hit Strike up to get to me, to make me angry, to CHASE them! A-and it worked... They didn't kill me, but they'll report it to Fenair... He'll know about Airstrike, He'll attack him himself, lure me out, then most probably kill me along with my brother. I can't let Striker get in the way of my mistake again! I-I never wanted him to get hurt because of me! He shouldn't be involved in this!"

"Sky calm down! None of this is your fault!"

"It is Sam! Strikes hurt because I was a whimp! He's laying in Skartplug's medbay dieing because I was stupid! Because I ran away! Because I couldn't face getting excecuted for being the weak one! Because... because I thought I could get away alive... I'm a dead mech walking Sam... they'll catch me eventually... I can't keep running..."

Sam finished her work, putting the welder away. She looked back at the jet. He lent forwards, his broken faceplate buried in his energon covered hands.

"You could always stay with us..."

"No..." Sky Shadow removed his hands, ignoring the pain that rattled through his long term damaged optics. Sam couldn't repair them, optics were too fragile for someone as unexperienced as her to do. The black jet took another visor from his subspace, chipping away the broken glass that remained on its hinges before replacing it. The clear glass immeadiatly turned red, sheilding his yellow optics away.

"Why? Why won't you come with me Sky? Airstrike doesn't know you're his brother... and he doesn't have to know if you don't want him to! We can protect you!"

"Sam... I can't. I'm an assassian. I was brought up as one, I've always been one. I can't just abandon everything I've ever known for protection! I'm a loner, Sam... Just let me stay as one..."

"But Fenair will-"

"Do what has to be done. If I stay with you I'll just be denying the inebitable. The minute he finds me he'll kill me, you, Airstrike... everyone, even Flash. He doesn't believe in letting younglings live a life because they're young... he hates younglings... I couldn't live with myself if I knew I'd died and took you all down with me..."

Sam zipped up her bag, returning it to her back. Sky Shadow forced a smile, slowly standing back up. He stretched, his frame groaning from the movement.

"Promise me one thing then"

"Hmm?"

"Go to the Nexus. Tell Erin I sent you. Get one of her medics to look you over, especially your optics. I know you have friends in the Nighthunters... I've spoken to them"

The black jet shrugged "I wouldn't call them friends... Contacts is more like it. We call upon each other for information or favors..."

"Friends, Contacts, Fellow Assassians whatever. Just tell her I'm sorry for jumping this on her and that I'll pay for anything if she has to order it. Oh and if Nighthunter Ratchets there tell him Skartplug says thanks. He's been annoying me for ages to stop by and tell him"

"Alright..."

"Oh and Sky?"

Sky Shadow sighed irritably "Yes Sam?"

"Take care of yourself... I worry about you... It's stupid yes, but you've looked out for me for vorns. I wanna do the same, although for specific reasons I can't..."

"You have to lead your team Sam... Just keep my brother safe and I'll keep myself safe. He's all the family I have now... And the main reason I haven't given up"

"Deal"

The black jet chuckled. Sam smiled, pulling him into a hug. Sky Shadow returned the gesture before eventually pulling away, removing the shrinker and passing it back to the now much smaller commander. Sam took it, looking right up at the jet before turning, each of them heading their seperate ways into the asteroids that surrounded them, sheilding them from view of passing mechs and femmes.

* * *

_S_am - There we go! As promised! Now I must dash seeing as we're halfway through a battle with the Convicts! XD Laters!

_-Connection Terminated-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. Fear

"Bullet... I'm not so sure about this..."

"Come on Strike! You used to love it out here! You can't hide in headquarters forever!"

"I-It's too soon..."

"I'm here Airstrike don't worry. No ones gonna hurt you again whilst I'm around"

"I-I dunno. Can we head back?"

"Please Strike, just trust me? Just come with me, settle down, then if you want to go back we will alright?"

"I-I do trust you... oh alright"

A black jet looked around, eyeing up every asteroid with his Auto-Bot blue optics warily. Two wings quivered, red stripes outlining their tips. The Transformer constantly kept turning round, keeping an eye on its back as it followed its friend. Another stayed with the jet, a small smirk on its silver face as the two wandered through the asteroid belt to a small clearing.

Unbeknownst to the two, another black jet watched on not too far away, its red visor flashing as they passed. It watched, sensors on full range, visor hidden optics never leaving the two forms. That was, until another energy signature came into his field. Taking one look back at the two, the shadow moved towards the third guest. On the way, nothing came into view. That was, until the jet realised the follower must have some type of stealth activated. The intruder seemed to have stopped behind the asteroid in front of him.

Pressing a button on the side of its visor, the black jet brought up some type of night vision, reliving the stalker. Visor now a deep orange from the activated technology, the intruder was easily seen, a mech, and a young one at that. The mech was peering over the rock at the two friends, his downward doorwings calm and relaxed as he watched. Silently, the dark jet unspaced a black sword, holding it in one hand as its thrusters soundlessly edged him forward. The stealth mech didn't have time to react as a black arm appeared round his neck, a sword resting on his neck as his capturer spun his body round forcefully, successfully rendering him helpless.

"Don't move. You so much as squeak without me telling you to and I'll slit your throat where you stand. Got it?"

The captured mech gulped, then nodded slightly.

"Good. Now deactivate your stealth and offline your optics. And don't try anything stupid or I'll forcefully offline them. Permanently"

The grey mech did so, immediately revealing himself and offlining his optics. The others arm disappeared from view, but the blade remained put. The hostage's intakes quickened as he started shaking slightly.

"Well done. What's your designation and organisation?"

"D-designation, Syndrome. F-Freelancer saboteur and programme medic"

'Freelancer?! Oh crap...'

"Tell me Syndrome... What are you doing out here?"

Syndrome gulped again, his downward wings shaking. When he didn't speak, his capturer's free hand shifted, roughly grabbing one of the wings and pulling it slightly. The saboteur gasped, his back arching.

"I asked you a question"

"I-I was ordered to follow and watch over my comrades..."

"And who issued this order?"

"My c-commander. D-designation 5AM."

'Sam's going to bite my head off for this...'

"Well I'm giving you a new order. This is what you're going to do. You're going to return to your headquarters and never mention this little chat. If you tell anyone, I'll personally kill you... Is that understood Syndrome?"

Silence. The black jet's grip tightened, pushing the blade further into the grey mechs throat. Its grip on the wing tightened, pulling it down further, earning another pained gasp from its owner.

"I said is that understood?"

Still silence.

"Answer me!"

"Syndrome!" The black jet turned, visor meeting two sets of blue optics.

'Shit...'

"Stay where you are!" The silver Subaru unspaced a blaster, pointing it at the black jet. Quickly, the jet removed its blade from it's captives throat, subspacing it and hitting its thrusters to make its escape. Syndrome quickly onlined his optics as he was pushed forward into the other jet. The blaster shot repeatedly, three or four shots smacking the fleeing flyer in the back. When it was out of sight, the two immediately rushed to their comrade. Syndrome put a hand on his neck. His capturer's blind panic had caused the blade to slide, cutting a small gash into his neck armour.

"Syndrome! You alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Any damage?"

The saboteur sat down, leaning on a motionless asteroid. His wing ached from being tugged at and his neck pulsed. Taking in deep breaths through his intakes, Syndrome shut off his optics as he calmed down.

"N-nothing fatal Bullet..."

Bullet lent down in front of his comrade, carefully prying his hand from his neck. He gasped at the wound. The area around it was black, the darkness growing by the minute. Syndrome's intakes hitched as the blackness pulsed painfully, the throbbing increasing as the infection slowly crept around his neck.

"Airstrike call base! Tell Skartplug to get his aft here immediately!"

Airstrike nodded, turning away from the two to make the call. Syndrome replaced his hand, rubbing over the black virus as it continued to spread. Bullet forcefully removed it again.

"W-what's going on Speedz?"

"That sword was laced with black energon Drome! It's infected your systems!"

"Black what?"

"Black Energon! It's a deadly type of energon that can be re-enforced into swords, causing the unfortunate slashed by it to slowly and painfully rot away into nothing but black ash!"

"How the frag do you know that?"

"I had a little read of Skartplugs medical reports from the time you went after that femme. Said about it. Apparently one of your comrades got it or something like that"

"Oh yeah... I remember that... S-so how comes Strike wasn't buggared by it a few cycles ago?"

Bullet shrugged "I dunno. Perhaps it wasn't a black energon sword? Or perhaps that wasn't the attacker?"

The saboteur coughed, his intakes hitching again as his breathing quickened. He gasped, weakly clawing at the already infected area of his neck. The Subaru grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the damage.

"Don't touch it! You'll make it worse!"

Airstrike returned, bending down with his friends.

"He's on his way with the Ds"

"Oh ripper... What are they gonna do? Rap it away?"

"No... They're going to carry you back... Then they're going to find the fragger that did this to you"

Syndrome onlined his optics, both of them narrowed slightly in pain.

"Striker he didn't wanna hurt me! I could tell by the way he gripped ma wing"

"How are you so sure?"

The saboteur smiled slightly at Bullet, his frame tensing as the blackness continued to spread along his neck. Airstrike gasped and turned around quickly, thinking he heard a noise. When he saw nothing there he moved back a little, slowly looking back round and sitting beside the damaged mech, his own back resting against the asteroid.

"You alright Strike?"

"Y-yeah... just thought I heard something..."

"There's no one else here Striker... Don't panic yer servos bout it"

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Just call it a stealth thing..."

* * *

"Ah... fragging... come on..."

Not too far away but far enough not to be noticed or heard, the black jet sat, its back arched as it pulled at the wiring with its dark grey hands. Energon trailed down from the wounds as it gripped hold of something firmly. Taking in a deep breath, the jet pulled its arm out, screaming at the top of its vocaliser. A long, sharp, golden tipped bullet sat in the black jets energon covered palm. It's tip was marked with a 'B', the users signature initial.

"One..."

Throwing the bullet aside, the hand returned to the wound, searching round for another intruding bullet. Eventually, the hand grabbed hold. Another thrust, another pain filled scream, another bullet lay in the jets palm. Panting, the forms other hand reached up to its red visor, activating a private comm. link.

* * *

"You sure he's going to be ok?"

Skartplug smiled slightly, carefully rubbing a clear gel onto the offline saboteurs black neck. The dark metal was slowly disappearing, leaving clear armour in its place.

"He'll be fine. I gotta radio Fastrack and co later though and thank them for providing me with this stuff, otherwise he'd be pretty slagged right now"

"Alright. I'll do that now seeing as I'm just being a pest staying here"

"You're not a pest commander. Actually I was enjoying the company"

"Heh... Well I should get moving anyway. I'll pop back later if you want"

The medbot smiled, looking up from his work momentarily to glance at the small human-like female sitting on his shoulder. She smiled back, standing up and jumping from his shoulder plating to the berth, then to the floor in a back flip.

"Now that's just showing off..."

"Don't you know it! Later Skarts!"

"See you Sam"

Sam smiled, walking out of the room. She had only just hit the hallways when static filled her internally built communications system, causing her to wince slightly and run into a nearby storage unit.

"Hello?"

_-Sam... It... It's Sky...-_

The females red eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she leant against the room's wall, bringing one foot up to rest upon it.

"Sky? You alright?"

_-Y-yeah... listen are you busy?-_

"Not right now why?"

_-I erm... had a little run in with someone... a-and I sorta need a little help...-_

Sam blinked. Sky Shadow, the assassin who works with NOBODY, was asking for help? Something was definitely up...

"Where are you?"

_-E-erm... Hang on...-_ There was a small pained squeak from the other side of the line before several numbers appeared in front of the femme's optics. She quickly scanned them, nodding and twisting one of the sweatbands on her arm.

"I'm on my way"

_-T-thanks Sam... O-oh... is there any chance you could bring some energon?-_

"I'll pay a visit to the rec room. It that bad then?"

_-You could say that... O-ow...-_

"Alright. Sam out."

* * *

"I-I told you we shouldn't have gone out!"

"Airstrike calm down!"

"No! Syndrome's been infected with black energon Speedz! That's serious stuff!"

"Just chill out! Skartplugs got it all under control!"

"B-bu-"

"Strike!" Bullet stood up, his hands resting on his pacing friends shoulder plates. Airstrike jumped. "This isn't your fault! If it's anyone's fault it's mine for forcing you out in the first place! Now sit down and chill out!"

The jet gasped as his silver friend forced him into a chair, gently massaging his shoulder plates. His optics flickered as he relaxed into the embrace. Bullet chuckled, releasing his friends plating and grabbing a chair to sit beside him. Airstrike forced his optics online again, leaning his neck to stare at his comrade.

"Where in Primus did you learn that?"

"Syndrome taught me it. Told me it's a great way to calm someone down, so I thought I'd give it a try seeing as you were about to short out!"

The black jet smiled slightly.

"It works..." He yawned "Now I'm just tired..."

"Well recharge then! You haven't properly for a few days now so get your aft onto that berth before I lull you to sleep here"

"I'd like to see you try short stuff"

"That a challenge? Alright then!" Bullet stood, grabbing his friend's shoulders before he had a chance to move away. Airstrike laughed, trying to squirm out of the Subaru's grip before he completely fell asleep. His struggling eventually stopped as the shorter finally won, sending his friend into a peaceful recharge on the chair he was sitting on. Once he was sure that the jet was asleep, he carefully removed his hands, snickering quietly to himself.

"I came, I saw, I sent ya ta sleep..."

* * *

"O-ow..."

"Keep still! Alright I got it! Ready Sky?"

Sky Shadow nodded, tensing up and resisting the urge to scream as Sam tugged hard on the pliers she held. Sam smiled, holding the golden bullet in her hand.

"Right that's the last one! You are officially bullet free!"

The black jet sighed with relief as Sam carefully closed his dented back plates. He panted, rolling over onto his back again as Sam jumped off and took out an energon cube. She smiled, passing it to him.

"Get that down ya"

"T-thanks Sam..."

Sam chuckled "No problem! I wanted to ask you something anyway"

"Huh?"

Sam's smile faded "Why did you infect my saboteur with black energon?"

"What?"

The female raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest. Sky Shadow bit his lip, shuffling back a little as he took a sip from his cube.

"Syndromes now laying in medbay with a black energon infection because he was held at blade point by a 'black jet with a red visor', then you suddenly appear with Bullet's personal... bullets in your back. What went on today Sky? I want to know, and I want to know now"

"Alright..." Sky Shadow sighed "Basically... I was watching over Airstrike and his... 'Friend' like always, I picked up Syndrome's energy signature nearby and investigated. How was I supposed to know it wasn't Nightshift or one of the others? I captured him, he told me who he was and why he was here but I never meant to slice him Sam I swear! You know I'd _never_ hurt one of your crew! Bullet and Airstrike found me and I panicked! I didn't mean to slip up!"

"Ok Sky ok! Calm down!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The jet took a deep breath through his intakes. Sam sat beside him, leaning on the jets legs. She smiled as he reached into his subspace, taking out a small bottle with a red label on. The commander gladly took the Dr Pepper, opening it and taking a sip.

"Don't panic about it Sky. I just wanted to know what happened that's all."

"I didn't mean to hurt him... He going to be ok?"

"Skartplug got a cure from some contacts of ours. He'll be as right as rain in no time"

The assassin merely nodded, taking another sip from his energon cube. The two remained quiet for a while, using nothing but each others company as guidance. Sky Shadow stared at the asteroid passing in front of him, watching as it slowly collided into another rock, sending small fragments into the space around it. He sighed, staring back down at the small female resting on his leg, completely lost in her own thoughts as she slowly drank her way through the human sized bottle of fizzy drink.

"Do you know what the worst bit is?"

Sam shook her head, loosing her train of thought and looking back up at the jet.

"Wha?"

"The worst thing is that I can't even apologize to him..."

"You could, but you won't"

Sky Shadow looked away.

"You know why I can't..."

"Yeah. The same reason you won't let us try and protect you! You're stubborn!"

"I-I don't want you getting involved... I can sort this by myself..."

"By yourself!?" Sam stood back up "Sky they nearly killed you! They nearly killed your brother! Why won't you just let me try and help you!?"

"Because I don't!"

"Sky tell me! What are you hiding!"

"I betrayed them! I was sentenced to death! I still am! Alright!?"

The jet stood, walking away from the smaller femme. Sam blinked. Sky Shadow shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. His wings twitched, shaking slightly as he came to terms with his situation. He was a dead mech walking. He had one of the most ruthless groups in the galaxy after him and he couldn't even get help upon fear of getting too close to them, then being the cause of their deaths. He knew his fate was sealed, Nightshift didn't have to remind him of that. He'd gotten himself into this mess, and he was sure he could get himself out.

"Sky..."

Sky Shadow turned, removing his visor to wipe his yellow glazed optics before sighing, his wings drooping as he slowly walked back to the confused 3/4 Cybertronion.

"They're toying with me Sam... Watching me constantly... It's the way they work... Berserker used to always toy with his prey... a-and I bet he still does... I can't recharge, I can't eat, I can't so much as blink without one of them being nearby... Ready to end my spark the second I slip up..."

"Then let me help you... Please... Just come back with me. There's more than enough room... We can protect you Sky"

"No... That'll seal your fate too..."

"We can look after ourselves!"

"Not against them you can't! Sam I doubt even Cannonball could survive an attack from them for more than a few breems! It's a miracle they haven't attacked us right now! I-I'm surprised I've actually lasted this long!"

The two fell into silence. Sam sat back down on an asteroid, cross legged, drinking her drink slowly as the jet in front of her curled up, his wings shaking. He hugged his knees tightly, looking around like a paranoid sparkling. Finally, Sam stood back up, walking over to Sky Shadow and gently rubbing one of his wings in an attempt to calm him down. The black jet gritted his teeth as he quietly sobbed into his knees.

"I-I'm scared Sam... I-I'm so scared... It's only a matter of time before they decide I've lived long enough..."

"I know Sky I know..." Sam was lost for words. What was she supposed to say in a situation like this? She couldn't offer any comforting words, she couldn't say she'd been there because she hadn't...

"I never wanted you to be involved... My worst fear was Airstrike being hurt because of me... and now that's happened and it's all my fault! H-how can I say I'm his brother if I'm so scared of being there for him? I can't protect him..."

"Yes you can... You saved his life the day Nightshift attacked!"

"But I didn't stop him! I watched it happen Sam! I could've stopped him but I didn't! I was so afraid of Striker seeing me I let the fragger beat him to death! I only reacted when I saw him hit the floor! What kind of a brother watches as their enemy attacks their sibling!?"

"My kind of brother? Come on! Chris would record it and put it on Youtube!"

"True... B-but I'm a bad brother Sam... I always put my job before my brother..."

"Then maybe its about time you lost the habit..."

Sky Shadow looked up, his focus turning back on his humanoid friend. Sam smiled slightly, resting her head on the jets wing as she finished off her bottle.

"You can protect him without him knowing the full truth you know..."

"How..."

"Take some shots for him? He needn't know who you are as long as you're able to get away afterwards..."

"But he'll see me..."

Sam smiled "But he won't know who you are as long as you don't hang around!"

"And what if I can't escape afterwards?"

"I dunno! Pretend you're a mute? Improvise!"

"Alright... What else can I do?"

"Erm... Provide comfort for him when he needs it?"

The black jet slowly loosened his grip on his legs. His visor narrowed slightly as he spoke his next words in a low growl.

"But that's what Bullets for..."

"The guy can't always be there you know... I once remember when I followed Strike that time he went out alone to the edge of the belt..."

"I remember that. He burst into tears because he thought it was his fault Flash and Napalm had been captured by the Auto-Bots... I-I wanted to comfort him... It broke my spark seeing him cry..."

"Exactly" Sam stood. The jet followed in unison.

"I've been gone way too long. The other's are gonna start sending out search parties if I don't get back. Just think about it ok? And you know my offer still stands..."

"And my answer will always be the same Sam... I can't become a Freelancer... Not yet... Perhaps when I've gotten all of this under control ok?"

"Yeah... Ok... I'll hold you to it..."

"Sorry..."

"No no it's alright. You have things to fix. I just want you to know I'll be waiting for you when you're finished..."

Sky Shadow smiled, nodding and taking his leave. Sam did the same, taking one look back at the jet before she left for HQ. As soon as she was out of sight, the black jet stopped, turning round and smashing a nearby asteroid with his bare fist. His black wings shook again as he collapsed onto his knees, crying into his hands.

"Freedom... is that too much to ask? A-all I want is to be free... Why Primus?! Why won't you grant me that one wish!? All I've ever asked for in my whole life is two things! The safety of my brother and my freedom... It isn't asking for much! Why do you torture me like this?!"

Smashing through another asteroid, Sky Shadow screamed in rage, unspacing his sword and slicing through the rocks. His blind anger eventually turned into another outburst of tears as he curled up, hugging his knees tightly as he sobbed like a sparkling, shattered rocks littering the empty space around him.

All the while, a shadow watched on, smirking evilly as two red optics focused on the black jet as he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry Shadow... we'll put you out of your misery soon enough..."


	4. Coma

"You know the rules... We can't be the ones to finish you..."

Beserker laughed "But we can make you wish we _could_!"

Sky Shadow bit back a scream as Nightshifts blade connected with his amour repeatedly, the chaos crystal at the tip of it sending a pulsing shock though his circuitry. All the while, Beserker worked at his front, slowly pulling away armour and ripping out systems. The juggarnaut held the black jet still as his partners sword sliced through his second wing, stopping inches before it fell off and pulling at it. The visored jet screamed as he forcefully ripped it off, throwing it aside with the rest of the pieces of metal and wireing that had been removed. All the while, Sky Shadow did nothing. He didn't have the strength to fight back, nor did he have the courage to.

"Awah what's wrong Sky? We play too rough for ya?"

Nightshift stopped his attacks, holstering his sword back onto his back. He smirked, his red optics flashing evilly.

"I think that'll do for now..."

"Can I just do one more thing?"

"Very well..."

Beserker smiled and nodded, pulling one last set of wires out then releasing his hold on the assassian, kicking him to the floor so that he was facing upwards. The juggernauts smile faded into a scowl as he bent down over the jet, grabbing hold of his visor and ripping it off. Sky Shadow didn't protest at all. Days like this were just part of everyday life for him now. He winced as the visor was forcefully removed, his yellow optics being revealed, tear glazed and white tinted with fright.

"Awah look! Sparklings gonna cry!"

"Beserker... What are you doing?"

"You'll see!"

The black jet's yellow optics squinted as he attempted to watch what the heavily built attacker was doing, quickly switching targets to the other black jet standing not too far away before focusing back on the one towering above him. Beserker shattered the visor in one hand, picking out two sharp pieces and placing them between his fingers. He then bent back over, his other hand reaching behind the assassian and lifting him slightly by the back of the head. Nightshift's smirk re-appeared, realising what his partner was doing.

"Ouch... That's gonna hurt..."

Beserker laughed as he jammed the two pieces of glass into the downed jet's optics, smiling like a mad man as he listened to the pained scream. Sky Shadow lifted an arm and tried to push the juggernaut away, but he was too weak. Instead, he only managed to make the mad mech force the glass in further, shattering his optics and causing energon to almost explode out of the wound. The black jet's head twisted and turned as he tried to stop the sharp pieces from being embedded in further. He gasped and froze as he heard a gunshot, his attacker and his partner looking over at the new intruder. He knew that shot sound all too well...

"S-sam..."

"Well well... What do we have here..."

Sam's red eyes narrowed in rage, turning her plasma blaster at the black jet approaching slowly. Red optics met crimson eyes as he towered above her, casting a dark shadow over the female's body.

"What is a little fleshling such as yourself doing this far away from home..."

Sam snarled. "I'll give you little in a minute! And what the fuck do you think you're doing to my friend! Why can't you Orginisation 13 glitches just leave him alone!?"

Beserker released Sky Shadow, standing up properly and jogging over to his friend.

"How'd she know bout us?"

Nightshift picked Sam up, holding her out infront of him as she struggled and squirmed.

"Let go of me you asshole before I blow you outta your armour!"

"Woah!" Beserker smiled at the female "She's got an attitude! Can we keep her?"

"No... We have to leave..."

"Dawh but I wasn't finished!"

"We've done enough. The rest is up to Fenair... But first..." His attention turned back to the female. Sam bit her lip and smiled nervously. Perhaps a full frontal assult wasn't a good idea after all...

"H-hey there..."

"How do you know that traitor..."

"S-sam... get... get out of here..." Sky Shadow gasped on his own breath, struggling to move. Sam looked at the jet, her eyes narrowing again.

"None of your fucking business."

"Shift? What is it? It can't be human! I mean, where's it's breathing stuff?! And why does it speak like us!?"

"Good point Beserker... And I don't think humans have built in weapons... Plus... Why would Sky Shadow be friends with a pathetic fleshbag?"

"I'll give you pathetic fleshbag!"

Sam activated her jetpack as she open fired on the jet, shooting him in the optic. Nightshift released her, clutching his wound before looking back for her.

"Why you pesky little..."

"D-don't!"

Beserker turned, only to be slammed to the ground by Sky Shadow. The juggarnaut just laughed, pushing his now limp body to the side and standing back up. He turned, activating his large, two-barreled arm cannon.

"That was a pretty pathetic last move!"

"Leave him Beserker... You know the rules... It's time to leave"

"As you command sir..."

Sam turned, screaming as she was kicked into an asteroid before the two vanished out of sight. She immeadiatly recovered, scanning the area before dis-arming her blaster, the weapon folding up neatly and disappearing from sight. The commander stretched her back out, wincing as several systems groaned in protest before she ran towards the still form of her friend.

"Sky!? Sky Shadow talk to me!"

The black jet didn't reply. Infact, he didn't even move. Sam panicked, shaking his still form and slowly turning him over. She winced, seeing the pieces of glass still embedded in his optics, the energon spewing out of his circuitry. His body was completely mashed up, sliced apart by Nightshifts sword. Gun wounds also lay on his tattered frame, two of them dangerously near his spark chamber, which thankfully was still in one piece.

"You're gonna hate me for this later... But" Sam sighed, activating her comm. link.

-Skartplug... I need emergancy medical assistance. I'm talking code _Alpha_. Sending... sending co-ordinates...-

* * *

"Yo Strike!"

Airstrike jumped, lowering his weapon from the targets set up on the otherside of the field, his visor retracting from over his optics. He turned, his smaller, silver friend rushing towards him, his blue optics flashing with excitement.

"Did ya hear? Did ya? Did ya?"

"Hear what Bullet?"

"Sam's found another jet!"

"She has?"

"Yeah! But that's not all! It's the same jet which attacked Syndrome that one time!"

"What!?"

The silver Subaru watched as the black jet ran out of the door, blaster still in his hands. Biting his bottom lip, Bullet followed. He had to stop Airstrike before he did something he would regret!

* * *

"How is he?"

"Fatel wounds Sam... I explained it earlier"

"I know that much, but is he gonna live?"

"I don't know..."

Sam's red eye's glazed slightly as she looked over at the medical berth holding the dieing black jet. This scene reminded her too much of when Sky Shadow had radioed her about Airstrike. It was all too the same. Same jet type, same colour, same berth... It was dejavu all over again! Machines were attached to him at all sides, monitoring his spark rate and CPU capacity. The dark medic followed his commanders gaze, sighing.

"He's in a coma Sam..."

"L-like Firestorm was when we found him?"

"Exactly like that. Although..." Skartplug looked back at the female "He's in a worse off condition. You need to tell me more about him"

"Such as..."

"A name would do nicely..."

"Oh..." Sam looked away "I-I erm... don't know his name..."

"You've known him for ages yet don't know his name?"

"He didn't speak much... It was usually me doing the talking..."

Skartplug wasn't convinced. His optics narrowed on the female, arms crossed over his chestplate. "You're lieing to me commander..."

"I'm not!"

"So why is your interal temperature flaring up?"

Sam sighed "Alright! But you gotta promise me you won't tell the others!"

"Why?"

"Promise!"

"Ok... ok I promise"

Sam smiled weakly, red eyes focusing back at the jet "I don't know his name because he's a mute... I've known him for vorns... Remember all those times I've just disappeared and no ones known where I was? I was with him, meeting in secret not too far out but out of sensor range. He didn't want you guys to know about him... Well he ain't got a choice now. He was a lil scared that you'd all pick on him because he can't argue back..."

Skartplug walked over to the downed jet, shaking his head at the damage he'd sustained. Wings and armour missing, cables torn, pipes completely cracked through, fingers missing, energon leaking from almost everywhere... Where was he going to start?

"So who did this to him?"

Sam bit her lip, lieing for the assassins sake. "Dunno... I was just out when I found him like this"

"Alright. That'll do for now. If you want to leave then you can commander" the dark medic picked up some nearby tools "I'm going to be here for a while"

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I? Now go on. Get some energon down you and I'll take a browse at your back later"

Sam smiled "Thanks Skarts. I knew I could count on you..."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
